Undying
by Elementalist
Summary: Nessie rolled her eyes. “You aren’t sick. Not even by love.” “Yes, I am. Dying from the sickness in fact.” She quirked an eyebrow, I just continued to smile. “Yup, d-y-i-n-g from it.”


Disclaimer/Note: I own nothing. I gain no profit. The charcters were borrowed for sole use of my abuse. ;) Ahaha. Jacob, Bella, Edward, and lil' Nessie, thanks for letting me play with you for a while.

* * *

Two years later, I still couldn't put her down.

Granted, she wasn't the five-year-old body with the thirty-five-year-old mind anymore; she'd grown, almost to the stature of a normal teenager, but with much softer angles and an even sharper mind. It wouldn't be long until she stopped growing altogether, only four or five more years.

Not that it mattered if she stopped growing now or then. I'd love her whenever her body froze in eternal youth. I couldn't help but give her that much.

Sometimes it seemed that was all I _could_ give her. And, always, Nessie would notice that and press her hands to my cheeks to reassure me. There was nothing, according to her happy memories, else she wanted more than to have me. _Me_.

For her third 'birthday' (called out of that for convenience, though Nessie was far older than three -- we made due with counting the years she lived, not the years she skipped through) I made her a ring, crafted out of pure turquoise. It represented the promise of the years to come and of the happiness we would share; it was a tradition of the tribe (along with the engagement bracelet I gave her for Christmas two years back).

This time, neither Edward nor Bella got upset over that gift. In fact, they seemed almost accepting of it. They wanted their daughter to be happy, too, probably as much as I wanted to make her feel that way. For not the first time, the three of us were on the same page, reading the same story. Wanting the same ending for the tale.

She had the ring on now and she spun it between her forefinger and thumb -- a habit she'd picked up soon after she'd received it. I could tell, by that single action, that she was deep in thought. I reached over and tugged one of her bouncy, bronze curls.

I lost my breath again when she looked over at me. Those chocolate-brown eyes, Bella's eyes, never failed to make me smile…and lose another heartbeat.

She smiled, tilting her head in inquiry.

"Yes, Jacob?" she asked, voice like a thrill of silver bells. I almost shivered at the sound. So beautiful. So fitting for her.

"What are you thinking about, Nessie?"

She cast a glance over at her father and mother at the far end of the room, holding each other as they idly watched television. She looked back at me and patted the couch cushion next to her.

I didn't have a chance to agree to her. My body got up and obeyed her request without a thought and I was next to her before I'd opened my mouth to say 'okay.'

Nessie reached over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together in a delicate net. She showed me what she was thinking about, not that it mattered if she'd said it aloud or not. Edward could hear it either way.

Images of me flashed before my eyes. I heard the sound of my laugh, felt her joy at the sound of it. And I smiled, unable to resist the satisfaction that bubbled in me.

"Again, Ness?" She grinned in reply, a crooked, perfect smile -- her father's smile. My own smile grew. "You're gonna find me boring if you keep on thinking about me, ya know."

She shook her head. "Never. I would never tire of thinking of you."  
And I believed her. How could I not, with such sincerity behind each word she spoke?

I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to hers and looked deep into those brown eyes.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," I told her, ignoring everyone else in the room except her. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd be jealous if you thought of anyone else."

She giggled, a soft sound that reminded me of the tinkling of chimes. "You're being ridiculously silly, Jacob."

"Hey," I defended, pulling back from her so she could see my huge grin. "Can't blame a lovesick man , can you?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "You aren't sick. Not even by love."

"Yes, I am. Dying from the sickness in fact." She quirked an eyebrow, I just continued to smile. "Yup, d-y-i-n-g from it."

"Liar. You're in fair health," she retorted, but she smiled too. She knew where this was leading, clever girl.

"Only 'cause I've got a remedy."

"And that's me, correct?"

"You got it."

She giggled again. "Do I win a prize?"

"Only my undying love," I swore.

"Then that's enough to keep me happy."

"Forever?" I asked, leaning in closer to her again.

"Forever and ever," she agreed as my lips brushed against hers.

* * *

The first Jacob/Renesmee fic I've writen. XD OMG, how lame is it?? Ack, it's for KouenTaisa as a going away present. Hope you enjoy! 3

REVIEW!

-- Ele.


End file.
